The proposed investigations will study the relationship of tumor-associated antibodies in the serum of patients with intraocular malignant melanomas to the biologic behavior of this disease. Comparative immuno-fluorescent studies to detect tumor-associated antibodies to the two biologic divergent melanomas will be done. The concentration of tumor-associated antibodies will be studied by photometric computer analysis of antigen-antibody reactions and related to the stage of the disease before, during, and after treatment. The specificity of these reactions will be studied by allogeneic cross-reactions with normal choroidal melanocytes and other malignancies and when possible autologous, normal choroidal melanocytes. The value of utilizing these immuno-fluorescent reactions as a specific diagnostic test for intra-ocular malignant melanomas will be studied.